Demon Night
by ShadowReaper1998
Summary: What if Edward and The Cullens aren't the only ones keeping secrets? What if there was more to the mythical world then they new. Edward/Bella Kagome/Sess My first fic!
1. Carlisle

**I do not own anything but the plot this is purly fan made everyone. **

* * *

Chapter 1 Meet Carlisle

Hi my name is Carlisle Cullen and I was born in London. I am a 362 year old vampire, and I was born in the 1640s or so I believe. The time wasn't marked as accurately as today. I am an only child my mother died when I was a baby. My father was a religious man and lead hunts for mythical creatures. He believed them to be evil and monsters.

When my father found one he would kill it, and any others who were infected by it. A lot of innocent people died. But my father was growing old and decided to put me in charge. Since I was an obedient child I did as I was told. At first everyone thought I was a disappointment because I wasn't quick to accuse the creatures.

But I soon got respect from everyone by finding a lone vampire. He was living in the sewers and was hungry. I told everyone and they got there torches and forks. The vampire tried to run, but I was fast and 23years old back then. I was right on his tail and the mob wasn't too far behind.

Just as I was getting closer he stopped suddenly. I don't know if it was from hunger or what, but he lunged for me. The mob caught up with us and he killed two of them while leaving me bleeding. While he was disposing of another person I had just enough strength to crawl away. I hid myself in a cell amongst rotten potatoes, and kept quite for three days. At this point Carlisle knew what he had become.

I left London and went to Japan in hopes of trying to figure something out. I found a hotel to live in, and away from others. At first I tried to jump off a cliff to kill myself. But that didn't work so I tried to shoot myself and drown myself. None of these things worked. So I came up with my last solution, and that was to starve myself.

After a couple of weeks I became weak and couldn't move around as fast. One night I was out taking a walk and staying away from humans. Looking around my surroundings to make sure no one was around I sat down on a bench. I closed my eyes to think.

Then I sensed something or someone I tried to stay calm. It seemed it was trying not to be noticed, but as a vampire it was kind of hard not to notice a human.

"You can come out I know you're there." I called out.

The human emerged from the shadows. It was a young girl around the age of 4 or 5. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was skinny and pale almost as pale as me. She looked at me curiously her eyes were so full of innocence.

"Why are you out so late young one?" I asked her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She replied.

This young girl didn't speak like a normal 5year old. In fact she spoke perfect grammar.

"You're not a normal human are you?" I asked.

"No, I am not; I am a demon." She said.

The girl came over to me and sat down with me and asked what I was.

"I am a vampire." I whispered.

"Why do you look so sick then?" She whispered back.

So I told her my whole story without hesitation. After I was done she looked at me. She then asked something that I never saw coming.

"You should go see my dad, he can help you." She said cautiously.

She hoped off the bench and walked away. She turned around once to say.

"By the way my name is Bella." She smiled.

So I followed her and as I did this I wondered what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Reveiw! Hugs and Cookies if you do!**


	2. Isabella

**Don't own anything just the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 2 Meet Isabella

Hello my name is Isabella Taisho and I am a miko/dog demon. I was born 364 years ago. My parents are Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the human western lands and rulers of the demon realm. I grew up with a fox demon named Shippo who is my mother's adopted son and Rin who was my father's ward, when she came of age Shippo and Rin married. As you might have guessed, we demons don't age like humans. As children we grow in height and grow quickly in mind so we are not venerable.

My first hunt on my own, I caught the scent of something strange. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I wanted to know what it was, and as I followed the scent I saw what I thought was a human man. But when he called out to me in my hiding place I knew this was no human.

I inched closer to him afraid of what he might do. My father has always told me to never let your guard down. Once I was close enough I noticed his eyes were as black as coal and he seemed to be weakened. I asked his name shyly and in return he told me his name was Carlisle Cullen and when I asked him why he was sitting here. He looked at me carefully almost as if he was fighting a war in his head on whether or not he should tell me.

He must have seen what he wanted to see because Carlisle informed me that he was a vampire, and he had been changed 3 years ago in London. When he awoke from his three days of burning sleep, he refused to feed as he would never harm a human. So that's why his eyes were so black. He was hungry! I started to get worried, but he told me he had no desire to feed from me. Something in demon blood must not be to vampire liking.

After he explained how he tried to kill himself multiple times, and none of them had work I thought it best that I should take him to my father. I told him he was in the western lands and he would need to seek out the Lord. He told me he didn't know where to find him so I told him I would take him. I told him to follow me and I led him through the ally to the forest across the road. I knew I wasn't far from home so it wouldn't take us long to get there. As we walked through the deep dark woods I told Carlisle to watch his step. These woods were as old as time. My mother had said they help hide demon scent from stronger demons like my father. But these woods also provide protection for my family. We were about half way there now and I could tell Carlisle could sense that we were almost there too.

I was so excited to get home I picked up my pace as we came upon the barrier. I told Carlisle to take my hand and ignore the tickle feeling that you get in your limbs. As we passed though the barrier I started to transform into my demon form. I had black hair with a silver highlights my ears also got pointy. My nails grew longer and I also got taller. My eyes turned a bright gold color that humans would say was brighter than the sun. Lastly on my forehead appeared the mark of the dog demon, everyone called it the crescent moon.

When I turned around after my transformation was done Carlisle had a look I couldn't describe. I think it was a mixture of confusion, scared and doubt on what he just saw. I was a bit worry because he wasn't moving so I asked

"Carlisle you're alright aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine let's keep going." Carlisle said.

So we walked through the golden gates that were a couple stories tall. My front yard was wonderful or so I thought it was. It was cloudy and the front yard looked like a cemetery on Halloween night. It had fog everywhere and all the plants looked dead. I assured Carlisle that it wasn't always like this in fact when it was sunny out my front yard was quiet and peaceful.

We came to the entrance to my home. My house was 5 stories high and was black, white, and red. I opened the large door to the right and slipped inside. Carlisle did the same and we continued our way through the halls of the house. We took a couple turns to the right and the left then I stopped. Carlisle not expecting this ran into me and quickly apologized.

"We're here!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

We were in front of a large door that was a dark brown with a black handle. I opened it and went inside with Carlisle on my tail. We came into a giant room filled with many things like from pictures from the midlevel times and sculptures made by Leonardo. This was one of my favorite rooms to be in. But seeing all these things isn't what made me so happy to be in this room.

What made me so happy was the person sitting at the top of a stair case in a big chair to the left was my mother. She had her back turned to me talking to my uncle Inuyasha.

I ran up to her and yelled "mommy I'm home!"

She turned around and hugged me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad your back my little girl." Kagome said full of glee.

"It's good to be back mommy." I smiled snuggling into her.

We stayed like that until I heard my mom ask why Bella you have a friend with you. I had totally forgotten about Carlisle. He was just standing there smiling at us.

"Mommy this is my friend Carlisle and he would like to speak to father." I said.

"He wants to speak to Sesshomaru?" She tilted her head.

"Yes mommy. Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the library dear." Kagome said.

"Thanks mom also can you meet us in fathers office?" I asked her with a pleading look.

"Sure I'll be there in a little bit dear." She smiled at me.

"Ok see you then mommy." I giggled.

I grabbed Carlisle by the hand and we both ran to the library. We came in front of two large double doors that I opened and went into a room, like usual Carlisle followed.

"Father are you in here?" I said into the empty looking room.

"Yes what is it you need Bella?" He asked.

"I would like you to meet someone I found in the human realm." I smiled.

As I said this I motioned for Carlisle to step forward. He bowed like a true gentleman and said

"It's nice to meet you my Lord." He said softly.

After a long talk with my father and me explaining what happened to Carlisle and what he was trying to do my father decided on something. First of all before I do anything we'll have to talk to your mother first come with me to my office please. We followed in silence and we came to some more large doors. Father opened them and motioned for us to come in.

My mother Kagome was already inside waiting for our arrival. Father went to go sit behind his desk and Carlisle and I took a seat.

"So my little girl tells me that you are a vampire and that you don't know how to control yourself," my father spoke.

Carlisle nodded at the words he spoke and said "I refuse to drink human blood."

At this my father smiled and said "you have come to the right place, but if we show you the proper way to live you must do something in return."

"May I ask what that may be my Lord?" Carlisle asked.

"I want you to become my families' adviser." Sesshomaru said.

Carlisle looked confused so my father elaborated. "In other words when there is a fight going on between two Lords we want you to try and bring peace between the two."

Carlisle nodded at this and asked if he could have some time to think it over.

"Yes it's a very big decision and we think you shouldn't rush it." My mother said.

Carlisle went out into the hall to think and I felt the need to ask if Carlisle would say yes but kept my mouth shut. After a couple of minutes Carlisle came back in and sat down.

"Do you have you answer yet young man?" Father asked.

"Yes I do." Carlisle said. "I choose to become your families adviser and in exchange for you to teach me how to live this life a different way."

"Alright it has been decided then we shall start your teaching tomorrow morning." My father spoke.

Also if I may add my mother said "since you're going to be staying with us I made you up a room."

After everyone left the room to get ready for bed I mentally smiled to myself, I had done something great today and was very happy for it. I sighed and decided it was time for me to go to bed as well. So I went to my bedroom and took a nice, long rest thinking to myself about the future.

* * *

**Any good? Please reveiw your thoughts! **


	3. Edward

**Again I don't own anything just the plot. **

* * *

Meet Edward

Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a vampire. I am 108 years old and I have bronze colored hair and golden eyes. My skin is pale like most vampires and to humans I am beautiful.

I was adopted into the Cullen family and I'm one of Carlisle's sons. I have four siblings, but you'll learn about them later. I'm a little different from my family for instance I'm the fastest, and I can read minds. But a couple of people in my family can do some interesting things like me but different abilities.

I only remember bits and pieces of when I was human. I've asked Carlisle about my past, but he says he only knew what my mother looked like. He told me that she had the same color hair and had green eyes. So it is possible that when I was human I had green eyes.

Apparently I was born in Chicago, where I was suffering from a Spanish disease. I didn't have long to live and it wasn't only me who had it, my mother did to. My mother died, while I was saved by Carlisle. So in some ways I'm mad at him and in others grateful.

But now I live with Carlisle and he has taught me a lot of things. First it started out with me than he changed other people. You would think Carlisle would be doing this because he thought it was fun, but in truth he didn't. He said he hated taking peoples lives away or how he put it taking souls away. So for that I'm glad to have him as a father and a friend.

* * *

**Reveiw pleaseee :) **


	4. Mission

**I don't lay claim to anything but the plot :) **

* * *

Bella's pov

I was in the dojo with Shippo and Rin. We were doing some katas which are moves to calm the body.

After we did a couple, Shippo said "Bella are you ready to begin?"

"Yes Shippo, I'm ready." I said calmly.

We got into a fighting stance and took a deep breath.

"Rin you're going to be the judge." He looked at her.

"Ok Shippo," Rin said in her soft alto voice.

Rin looked to Shippo and said "Ready" He gave her a nod.

She then looked to me and said "Ready" I also nodded.

She then said in a loud but soft voice "Fight!"

Shippo charged at me and tried to land a punch in my face, but I dodged and tried to hit him in the abdomen. He jumped in the air and yelled "Fox fire." A huge blue fire ball shot out. I couldn't get out of the way in time so I put up a barrier. The Fox fire never even touched me and from what I saw, Shippo looked impressed. Shippo landed on his feet and had a grin on his face. I didn't know why he was grinning, so I checked my surroundings. Everything looked ok so why was he grinning.

That's when I felt a power surge, and it was coming fast. The next thing I knew I had barley dodged Rin and her Death Sais. She landed perfectly on her feet a couple inches away from me. Now it was my turn to be impressed, because Rin could fight but she never liked to.

"Bella I hope you don't mind if I join in on the fight do you" She whispered shyly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rin." I smiled brightly.

Rin's Sais had a dark purple handle with a gleaming silver blade with a light purple sheen. She charged at me without hesitation. I had to admit Rin had become quite fast. I guess it helped with father and mother training her.

Rin was trying to cut me with the tip of her Death Sai, but luckily I was able to dodge every attack. That was until Shippo jumped in and gave me a scratch to the face, and Rin gave me a kick in the abdomen. Just before they could land another hit I did a back flip and landed a couple feet away. I guess it's time to pull out my new weapon.

I raised my hand and said one word "Destiny." Then there was a bright reddish purple light coming from my hand. After the bright light had gone down they were able to see the weapon father had given to me. Shippo looked at it in surprise and Rin just smiled. My sword had a black handle with a charm at the hilt. The blade of the sword was bright silver and had a design of a dragon.

The sword was in my hand and my black sheath with white flames was strapped to my back. Shippo still had this look of amazement but soon lost it to a smirk. He said a couple of words and two balls of fire appeared in his hands. They stretched into something bigger and then there was a bright blue light.

When I could finally open my eyes and I saw Shippo's most prized weapons the Twin Hooked Swords. Now Shippo had a big grin on his face.

"I guess this fight is going to get a little more interesting!" Shippo yelled.

I smiled back and nodded "I guess so elder brother." I giggle.

At this we charged at each other and began a new fight, one with hand to hand and weapons. I couldn't wait to see who would be the victor of this battle. I guess I'll see at the end.

Sess pov

I had a lot of things to deal with today and I honestly didn't expect this sort of thing to happen.

Flashback

"_Sesshomaru don't you think its time that Carlisle come home?" Kagome asked._

"_Kagome he'll come home soon stop worrying." I replied._

"_How can you not worry, he said he would be back in 2008" She whimpered._

"_Maybe he got caught up with something Kagome." I said soothingly._

"_Maybe but don't you think that he would at least send something to let us know that he was ok? Sesshomaru, why not send Bella to check on him." She pleaded._

_I gave her that look that said "Why in the 7 hell's would I do that._

_"Sesshy pleases send her you know she's been dying to go somewhere. Kagome gave me the lip. _

_Kagome gave me those eyes that said "Come on please and I'll leave you alone." I sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well. _

_"Fine Kagome you win I'll let her go." I mumble. _

_Kagome hugged me and gave me a kiss and ran off excited. _

End of flashback

"Jaken" I called out into the hall and he came running and stumbling along the way. Sometimes I think to myself on why I keep him around.

Jakens pov

Sesshomaru-sama had called for me and said I needed to come at once. I was 5 minutes late now he's going to fucking kill me. I'm so dead I was silently scolding myself. I came into the room stumbling on my way, but luckily I didn't fall. "Jaken" Sesshomaru-sama said to me.

"Yes mi lord." I said standing straight.

"I need you to go and get Bella for me. It's very urgent."

"As you wish mi lord" I ran down the hall as fast as my little legs would have carried me.

Bella's pov

Shippo, Rin, and I were really going at it. I had successfully cut Shippo on the shoulder and hit Rin in the chest. We three were breathing heavily, but none of us were going to stop. Rin came at me again with her Sais. Trying to cut me but I was able to dodge all of it. She then jumped back a couple of feet and said

"Shippo-kun, stay back please." Rin whispered softly.

He nodded and stood back away from her and me.

Rin began to spin her Death Sais, and then stood in a stance with one of her Sais facing the right and the other left. She then began to gather energy inside them. You could see the lightning coming from them. It had a blackish violet tint to it and it was sparking everywhere.

Now I knew why she had told Shippo to back off. Rin was going to use one of her more powerful attacks that gave her weapons the name they had. She was going to use Death strike on me. Now I was screwed because there was no way I could avoid it.

Rin was done charging the energy needed, and she had the blades facing herself and the hilts facing me. She then spun them so the blade was pointed at me and then screamed Death strike. I had just enough time to put up a miko barrier. But not even that would save me from all the damage. The blast hit my barrier and it held for a good 10 minutes. But it then broke after that and the blast hit me full force.

It took about 9 minutes for all the smoke to subside. Then all you would have heard was me cursing. "Gosh darn it Rin were you trying to kill me!"

"Sorry Bella, but it is a battle though." Rin giggled.

"I know but damn girl you didn't have to use that attack!" I yelled.

When I tried to get up it hurt like hell.

"Shit! That hurts man, I think were done for today." I mutter.

"Agreed" Shippo and Rin said in harmony.

Sometimes I envied how they have each other to rely on. It always made me think about when I would get someone like that. I sighed and started to walk over to them.

Just then Jaken came hurtling through the door yelling "Isabella-sama, Sesshomaru-sama wants to see you at once!"

"Why Jaken, have I done something wrong?' I asked.

"I do not know mi lady, alls he told me was to get you and that it's urgent." He said in a huff from being out of breath.

Well if dad wants me and he said it's urgent I guess I'd better go. Then I sprinted down the hall and went into my father's office.

* * *

**Bella-Reveiw!**


	5. Operation Bring Carlisle Home

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As I walked into my father's office I saw him sitting with his hands folded on top of his desk. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. I sat down quietly in front of him ready to hear what he needed to say. He looked at me with a serious and intense gaze the kind that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. I watched his eyes waiting for him to speak.

"Bella your brother Carlisle has been missing for quit some time. Your mother has become very concerned and seeing as you've gotten older I have decided to let you go look for him, seeing as how you two were very close." Sesshomaru spoke

I tried not to but my face had broken out into a grin. My father, Sesshomaru actually letting me go out on one of the biggest missions.

Dad kept the serious gaze though, "but listen closely Bella as you're on this mission no one must find you out."

I nodded slowly watching him. He seemed to relax more in his seat. Now you know the different places where we've gotten the letters last sent from him and the place they stopped. I nodded again at his words "yes father."

Sesshomaru nodded and then a smile played on his lips. "I know you'll do very well my daughter." He whispered.

I stared at my father and smiled back after a couple minutes surprised to see such a rare smile and praise from him.

He handed me a bracelet that had a violet glow to it.

This is a gift from your mother and I when you walk out of the barrier this will hide your demon aura and change your look." He said.

I nodded and then looked at him "how does it work?" I asked kind of embarrassed that I had to ask.

He gave a small chuckle "just put it on Bella." He smiled.

I did as I was told and my silver hair had turned a dark brown as well as my eyes. I felt my energy be pushed back inside me and I wondered if this is what humans felt like.

Sesshomaru looked at me; "you are free to go make sure you're packed and well rested."

I nodded and gave my father a tight hug as thanks for what he had done for me. He smiled and watched me run off down the hall with the biggest smile playing on my face.

Once I got into my room I shut the door the smile breaking into a grin. I felt so happy that my father would trust me like this, but even happier to be able to finally go look for my brother. I took out some suit cases and began to pack different kinds of clothing. When going on a mission and not knowing what you're going to face it was always best to be prepared. I put my suit cases down next to my bed and laid the bracelet on my night stand. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come I was so pumped I doubt I could sleep. Just thinking about seeing my loving brothers face again made me want to jump and scream for joy. But I knew I had to sleep and rest up I had a lot of places to go looking for him and I knew I couldn't do it running on no sleep.

I got ready for bed and crawled into bed smiling and curled up under the covers. I stared at the bracelet for a while knowing full well it was the one thing that was going to be a big help. I shut my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up around 6:30am and got dressed quickly I had no time to waste. I made sure the bracelet was securely on and I grabbed my bags heading out the door. When I got to the main gates I saw Rin, Jaken, Shippo and my mother waiting for me. I smiled as I walked up to them.

"Guys you didn't have to see me off you know." I mumble embarrassed

Rin smiles "We wanted to though."

I gave her a big hug and looked at Shippo "well, short stuff I'm going to be gone a while think you can live without me?"

Shippo rolls his eyes "Of course I'll be fine."

I smirked "Then I guess you don't need a hug huh?"

Shippo got watery eyes "Yes I do!"

I smiled and gave him one and he hugged back a little too tight. I just laughed it off and looked at my mother who was smiling warmly at me. I hugged her tightest and she kissed my forehead, "Stay safe sweetheart we're counting on you."

I gave her a nod and looked at Jaken "Stay out of trouble squirt."

Jaken bows "Yes Isabella-sama."

I picked up my things once more, "well guys I'm off." They waved as I walked off and out of the barrier and away from home heading to Chicago.

As I sat on the plane after entering the human world, I had watched my home fly by. I had never really left Japan like this before father was always so protective. But this felt good; it felt like I could spread my wings and fly that is if I had wings. I laughed at my little inside joke and watched the humans around me interact with each other. I always found this interesting to watch relationships form between them. Dad would tell me I spend too much time on trivial things like this while mother would say it's a good thing to learn about different people. I always took her word on that I loved to learn and watch.

After hours of sitting on the plane and my butt going numb it finally had landed and I was able to get off stepping into Chicago's airport. I closed my eyes first I had to get a place to stay for a little while then I could start searching for clues to Carlisle's wear about. I got a cab to take me to a hotel, I had plenty of money and paid for a couple nights stay not sure how long it would take to find clues. I took the elevator to my room at the top floor. I set my things down and looked around it had a pretty good view. I sat on the bed wondering where to look first, last I herd we got a letter from him in a hospital and if I remembered right it was downtown.

I grabbed a jacket and left walking the streets looking out for anything that might be familiar. As I got further down town I found an old abounded hospital and that's when it hit me. I remembered Carlisle saying something about it in a very old letter. I looked at the boarded up windows and the chained door. I smirked this would be a piece of cake but then I remembered I couldn't use my demon strength, so I looked around and picked up a rusty crow bar. I began prying open a window in the back and climbed in carefully. It was Dilapidated inside and dust was everywhere it tickled my nose and I sneezed. But the great part was furniture and other things were here which meant I had a good chance of finding some clues.

I began looking around and moving desks and flipping them right side up. I had to pry open the old draws with my trusty crow bar. I found a bunch of files and took them even though they were dusty and old. I figured I had gathered about all I could in this place and looked around once more before climbing out the window again. I put the boards back and stuffed the files under my jacket heading back to the hotel.

I sat down on my bed once more and began opening them carefully and looking through them. After hours of looking through them I had fallen asleep with papers and folders scattered everywhere. The next morning I woke up with some drool on my arm and I made a face. That's embarrassing I looked at my work I had found out a lot about some patients and the hospital itself but nothing on my brother. I gave a long sigh and started heading to the bathroom but a file fell from my nightstand and out came an envelope. I bent down and picked it up and almost fell over it was Carlisle's hand writing. I opened it carefully and took out the paper which was a letter I found out when I opened it and addressed to my family. I guessed he never got a chance to send it or something. I began to read what it said.

_Dear Family,_

_I've been well and am working in a hospital right now. As I have told you guys once before I want to save lives not take them away. So I thought this was the best way to achieve that dream. Just recently a terrible disease has broken out and I fear I can do nothing for almost half the patience here with it. The humans call it the Spanish influenza. There are at lest 100 patience here and 50 of them have died. It saddens me to see so many lives wasted by this sickness but I will not back down and I will keep trying to save them. I will write you again soon my dear family, I have herd of another vampire clan in Alaska, so maybe I will head there. _

_From your dear brother Carlisle _

As I read the last couple sentences I had realized I was frowning because he had never written me back after that. I hadn't known why but maybe it was because he had gone to Alaska to meet this other vampire clan. I stuck the letter in a safe keep place not wanting to lose it and took the rest of the files and threw them out finding no use for them. I got ready and left the hotel heading to the airport I had another lead and wasn't going to waste time. I sat down in a plane seat holding the letter again and reading it over and over. I couldn't believe that just maybe I had found my brothers wear about. But I had to admit I was scared because if I couldn't make these vampires tell me where he was, I would be royally screwed. I had promised father I wouldn't reveal who I was and that involved not using my demon powers.

I sighed closing my eyes I defiantly needed a nap. My body relaxed itself and I soon drifted off into a nice sleep. I dreamed about how Carlisle and I used to play back at home. I knew I didn't plan on returning home until I had him with me.

* * *

**Bella-Reveiw!**


	6. Charlie

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 6! Sorry I made you guys wait so long but here it is and gomen gomen about it being short but the real fun begins in Forks and it don't help I stayed up till 10pm trying to finish it but oh well**

**Sessy-She does realize she's talking in her sleep right...**

**Kagome-no I don't think she does...but leave her be...Bella why don't you do the disclaimer today**

**Bella-*nods* ShadowReaper1998 does not own Twilight nor Inuyasha **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke up giving a long yawn, I was happy that my body felt new and refreshed. I looked out the plane window and saw nothing but ice and snow. I wondered where I was going to find this vampire clan. It looked like it was going to be a hard job to do considering the circumstances outside. I leaned back in my seat going into deep thought on how I would go about my mission. My plane landed and I got off with my stuff heading outside into the cold snowy weather, sometimes private planes sent by fathers were a good thing. I walked and slipped falling on my butt and mumbled to myself "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to hide my powers." I got back up calmly and coolly like nothing happened.

After a couple hours of searching I sighed and just started hiking around the area, hoping I would find something. I sat up on a hill staring at the aura borealis; it was as pretty as everyone had said. I laid down in the soft green grass, it was nicer then the cold snow. I closed my eyes listening to everything all around me. Then I herd people in the distance and the cry of an animal being killed by something. I got up with high hopes that it was the people I had been looking for; I took off at my best human pace. I started muttering about it again until I came to an animal that had been drained of its blood. My eyes narrowed and I didn't let my guard down trying to figure out where they were.

Something jumped behind me and I stayed calm and relaxed turning around to face a strawberry blonde haired girl with topaz/golden eyes.

She glared at me "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

I took a couple steps back and watched her eyes "My names Bella and I was wondering if you knew a Carlisle Cullen?"

To be honest I didn't think she was going to like or trust me very much, and it was sort of easy to tell because of the way she looked at me. The girl mumbles something under her breath and two more girls walk up behind her.

The one on her right asked "Tanya who is this?"

Tanya turned looking at her and ignoring me "She claims her names Bella and she's looking for Carlisle."

The other girl looked at me "and why is that?"

I racked my brain for a good excuse as to why I was looking for him, it wasn't like I could blurt out he was my brother. No that would have given me away.

I got a good enough excuse for me at lest "He's my doctor, I have heart problems."

Tanya watched me closely and then looked at the other girls "What do you think Irina, Kate?"

The one called Kate who had spoke to me before scratched her head "I guess we'll have to take her back to the house and tell her."

Irina and Tanya nodded slowly, and then took me through the wood and to a medium sized house. I was sat down on the couch watching them and then jumped a little seeing a boy next to me. He had been staring at me and I felt uncomfortable now, I tried to keep myself from looking at him.

Another girl had come in from the kitchen I think she was in and looked at him "Eleazar are you alright?"

He turned to her and nodded quietly then held her watching me again, I kind of felt like they all wanted to kill me.

Kate sat down in front of me looking at the other girl "Carmen make sure Eleazar keeps calm"

Carmen nodded and Kate looked at me "Alright you wanted to know where Carlisle was at, we'll tell you."

I nodded slowly I was all ear to her; Kate watched me and then began explaining how Carlisle had stayed with them for awhile. But then he felt he wanted to see the world, and learn about other cultures. I listened to her story and everything she had to say but in the back of my mind thinking that this wasn't going to tell me anything and I was at a lose.

"But, we've recently herd that Carlisle has moved to Forks Washington and if you really want to see him then go there."

I gave a bright smile cheering in my head "Thanks for the information Kate I'll take my leave now."

Kate nodded and watched me walk out of her house and as soon as I was far enough away I started running. I called my private jet up to come and get me; I didn't have time to waste on this one. I needed to get Carlisle before he moved again; I got on my plane quietly and sat down pulling out my cell phone. I dialed a friend of my families' number getting excited and trying to keep a firm voice.

I waited for him to answer and when he did I had another excuse ready "Hey, Charlie it's me Bella I wanted to tell you that I'm coming over, and might be staying for awhile."

He sounded happy to hear it "alright Bella I'll be there to pick you up and I'll have everything ready."

I smiled just a little "Alright I'll be waiting." I hung up and relaxed.

Charlie had been a friend to my family for quite sometime now and it was nice to hear from him. I imagined him in my head dark brown curly hair and dark brown irises (eyes) and the best part was he never hovered. Only there to make sure I had what I needed and to make me happy, he was like my second father and I was happy to have him. I closed my eyes leaning deeper into my seat, I would be in Fork by tomorrow there was no doubt about that one. I knew it rained a lot there too, because every time I used to call Charlie I'd always hear thunder roar on the other side of the phone. With those memories passing through my head I drifted into a peaceful and relaxing sleep.

By the next morning my plane had touched down in Forks airport and I woke up ready to get started. When I walked out and just like he had said Charlie was waiting with his police cruiser parked behind him. As he put my things in the car I truly wondered what was going to happen in this new found place I was staying at. I guess I would have to wait and see.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and again sorry for it being so short but toms my last day of school and I'm on Easter break. I plan to write, write, and write so no worries :D **


	7. Forks

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me forever to get this Chapter up. Truth is I had it written for a while but my editor was kind of busy and I didn't want to bother her so I had to wait a while. Gome Gomen that it's so short things are going to start to pick up now that Bella is in forks. Most of this chappy is like the book save for a few details: / again sorry if it's disappointing. I promise everything will pick up soon and it'll be good. BTW I changed my pen name to ShadowReaper1998. **

**Me: Kagome the Disclaimer pleaseeee.**

**Kagome: aye aye Shadow-chan. ShadowReaper1998 does not own Twilight nor Inuyasha or any of the characters. **

**Me: Exactly now please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I sat quiet in Charlie's cruiser leaning back into my seat. Charlie was pretty cool kind of like a second dad to me. But even if he was a second dad to me things still felt awkward between us sometimes. I knew full well he was going to want all the details as to why I was here.

Charlie glanced over at me and finally broke the awkward silence between us. "So it's been forever since you've came down to see me."

I nodded at his words looking out the window. Charlie stared at the road in front of me "You cut your hair since the last time I saw you."

I decided to give him credit he was trying. "Yes, actually I just got it trimmed that's all, I like my hair long."

He nods and pulled into the drive way of the small house. I got out as he popped the trunk for me. I grabbed a couple of my bags and Charlie grabbed the rest both of us walking inside.

The house was just like I remembered it, a picture of Renee and I above the fire place. The TV and couch were in the same place too, and I could tell Charlie didn't cook often because the kitchen looked untouched. I headed up to my old room it was still as small as ever. My old purple flower comforter with purple sheets was made neatly on the bed with an ancient looking laptop on my desk with a comfy chair. Charlie came in behind me watching me. "I hope you still like purple" he mumbles to me not sure if I like it or not. I gave him a reassuring smile as we both set my bags down.

One good thing about Charlie was he didn't ask too many questions and he didn't hover over you. But as I was unpacking my things and putting clothes in my draws we got down to the real business.

"So mind telling me why you're really here, because i doubt your here for a visit." He said with a pretty firm business like voice.

I smiled and sat on the end of my bed. "Actually I'm here on a mission that daddy sent me on of course."

Charlie quirked an eye brow "and that would be Bells?"

I closed my eyes "Carlisle hasn't been home in a very long time and mother is very concerned as well as father. So dad sent me to go looking for him and I slowly found different clues. I spoke to Denali clan, which I might add are some interesting people but not hard to convince. Eventually everything led me to Forks Washington, so I called you up to stay for a while so I could look for Carlisle."

Charlie was quiet for several long minutes. I didn't know if he thought I was crazy or that he was mad because it seemed like I was using him. But thanks to the lord he just chuckled nodding. "If you ever need anything just let me know alright?"

I nodded smiling at him. He headed down stairs while I unpacked the rest of my stuff. Then I heard Charlie call me downstairs. Looking around he wasn't in the living room so I walked outside and there he was with a man in a wheel chair and a young teen boy that looked about 15 or 16.

Charlie looked at me "You remember Billy Black right?"

I hesitated and nodded "Oh yea I remember." Charlie smiles and he and Billy wrestle around like kids.

I looked at the boy who held out his hand "Jacob Black you probably don't remember me."

I shook my head "No I remember"

I shook his hand. Charlie walked back over "So what do you think about your present." I turned to my left and my mouth dropped an old Chevy truck that was orange next to me. "This! Are you serious?" I was so excited. Charlie chuckles "I bought it off Billy." He handed me the keys and I got in with Jacob who was telling me about it.

The engines been rebuilt and everything. I grin bouncing a little in my seat then looked at him. "You want to ride with me to school tomorrow?"

He got a sad look on his face "I actually go to school on the res."

I nodded slowly "That's too bad it would have been nice to know at least one person." Jacob nodded in agreement.

Billy and Jacob stayed for a while longer all of us hanging out until they had to go. I went upstairs taking a nice warm shower and getting dressed into my short shorts and tank top.

Charlie came into my room and smiled "Sweet dreams honey."

I laughed some "Night Charlie." He left the room and I curled up in bed going to sleep without a hitch.

The next morning I was up early for school Charlie already gone for work. I grabbed a bowl, milk and some cereal having breakfast. Then went to go fix my rat's nest of hair and put some blue jeans on with a dark green jacket type shirt. I grabbed my orange and black backpack with my IPod, and then headed outside climbing into my truck and turning up the heat. It was chilly outside I hated the rain but snow I was fond of. I started up my truck and headed to my new school. Being the new girl was going to suck like hell and I would make sure my dad and Carlisle would pay deeply for this. The ride to school was nothing but easy. I parked easily and sighed seeing the full parking lot and stepped out just about ready for anything to happen.

* * *

**Alright guys I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it was so short but please reveiwwwww!**


	8. School and an Old Friend

**I don't own anything but the plot please enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter 8

I slipped out of my truck, making no eye contact with anyone and bringing my IPod out. No one really paid any attention to me which was good because it meant I wasn't sticking out. I leaned on my poor old truck, turning the IPod up to maximum volume to block out all the chatter. While listening to "We Found Love" by Rhianna I observed how the mortal teenagers acted, to get a grip on how I should set my personality.

A group of kid's standing around a huge black van were laughing and giggling at a girl that was playing with a camera she wore blue jeans, a black T-shirt and brown leather boots. Her hair was as black as night tied up in a bun, her glasses were sliding on the bridge of her nose with the way she was looking down, she obviously spent some time out in the sun. The girl smiled as she had gotten the camera to turn on and began to take pictures. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it really.

The bell rang and I lost sight of the girl in the crowd she seemed to blend into everyone. I weaved through the crowd and headed to the school office. A nice elderly lady was standing behind the desk with bleach blonde hair in a bun; she wore an old looking flower dress and brown flats. The lady gave me a bright smile, pushing her glasses back up to her eyes.

"Hello there, can I help you miss?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes, I'm looking for my class schedule." "My name is Bella Swan." My tone was polite and light.

"Oh, yes let me see here Bella dear." The lady dug through some papers and file folders. I waited patiently for her to find it.

"Here we are dear." She brought out a folder and opened it giving me a map of the school building and a piece of paper with my classes on it.

"Thank you ever so much ma'am." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome dear, and please remember to get your schedule signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." She smiled back at me.

"I will thank you again." I nodded at her.

I left the office and scanned the map quickly; it wouldn't take long for me to figure out what classes were where here. My first class was Math on the second floor; I walked up the stares shoving the map and schedule in the back pocket of my jeans.

I reached the classroom door and knocked, the teacher looking up at me it looked like he'd been in the middle of a lecture on algebraic expressions. I walked in pulling out my schedule, handing it to the teacher. He looked at it then signed it.

"Isabella you can sit…."

"It's just Bella." I cut him off.

"Oh, okay then Bella you can sit with Jasper." The teacher was looking right at him; I knew were to go. But Jasper raised his hand; he was a pale skinned boy with golden eyes and blonde short curly hair. He wasn't half bad looking. I walked over taking the seat next to him. Setting my backpack under my desk after taking out my Math book, I stared straight forward listening to the lecture. I knew all of this already and it was boring to me. I caught Jasper watching me from the corner of my eye and when I turned to ask what the matter was he just looked away.

The whole class was like this and it was kind of irritating me, just when I was about to say something again the bell rang. He was up and out of the room with his books. I glared daggers at his back and picked up my backpack replacing my Math book into it, and leaving the room. I looked at my schedule again to see what my next class was. It was English with Mrs. Ellen on the first floor, like before I headed down the stares passing two boys who looked back at me and whispered something along the lines of hot but I ignored it.

I walked into my English class and handed Mrs. Ellen my schedule sheet.

"Bella you may have a seat in front of Rosalie." Mrs. Ellen said.

I looked around the room to find the open seat and when I did, I also found Rosalie. She was probably one of the most gorgeous beings I'd seen. Long wavy blonde hair, with golden eyes, her skin pale like Jaspers was. But I was confused because instead of watching me or completely ignoring me, she glared at me. I was walking slowly to my seat and sat down; through the whole class her glare never left my back. _What was it with Jasper staring at me and now this Rosalie chick glaring at me?_ I thought to myself.

When the bell rang, like Jasper Rosalie was the first one out bumping me "accidently" I might add. I didn't know what her problem was or Jasper's and I was not really interested. I gathered my things and slid them into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder making a stop at my locker and stuffed the books in and my bag, then slamming it shut. I made my way to the lunch room, which was next on my schedule.

While standing in line I observed the kids again, obviously you had what they called jocks, cheerleaders at one table, emo and punk kids at their table, then you had your average and nerdy kids. Honestly humans were quite strange to me, the way they worked things in their world. No wonder daddy said they would be the end to themselves; I was now starting to agree.

I got my tray of food which contained: Sunny D, a slice of pizza, and an apple. I wasn't all that hungry and looked around for a place to sit. Then I noticed the girl from this morning sitting at a table all alone, and then it hit me on who she was. I tried to act natural and walk slowly over to her but I was getting excited, picking up pace. I slid into the seat in front of the girl.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming Angela!" I said in a hissed whisper.

Angela looked up at me smiling with those big chocolate brown eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise silly."

"Did daddy send you or did you come on your own?" I asked seriously.

"Well I wanted to come in the beginning, but luckily your dad wanted me to go anyways so it didn't turn into a huge argument." Angela smiled.

"Hmm I guess I can live with that excuse." I teased her.

"Hey, it's not an excuse it's the truth!" She gave me a hurt expression.

"Ang I know that's fake you can't fool me." My tone was bored.

"Aw, well you're no fun Bella." Angela mumbles.

I shrugged taking a bite of my pizza while she fettled with her camera again. When she got it to turn on she lifted it up and took a picture of me. I was to slow to cover my face.

"Angela no, you know I hate my picture being taken!" I whined at her.

"Oh, come on its just one harmless picture I don't have very many of you." She pouted at me.

I rolled my eyes at her "Fine, as long as its just one."

I noticed the lunch room doors open and I looked up to see three boys and two girls come in. I noticed one of the boys was Jasper from Math and one of the girls was Rosalie from English. The other three I was unsure of, one was tall and looked like he worked out, with black hair holding Rosalie's hand. The girl with Jasper was more pixie like with short dark brown hair, Jasper twirled her and I herd her giggle. The last boy had brown hair with a slight red tint to it; he was alone and looked bored. They all had pale skin and golden eyes, except for the last boy whose eyes were coal black.

He stared straight at me, never looking away for the whole lunch period. The others would glance my way from time to time. It sort of irritated me still; it was like I was being accused of murdering their puppy or something. I looked at Angela who was fettling with her camera again; I swear she's obsessed with that thing.

"Hey, Ang you have any idea who they are?" I whispered like they might be able to hear me.

Angela looked up and turned her head to where I was looking.

"Oh, I herd some students saying they are the Cullen's. The two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper, the big one, Emmet, the one with Jasper is Alice and the loner is Edward."

My eyes widen a fraction and I fought cracking a freak grin that would scare Angela. She looked at me with her head tilted and then it hit her.

"Oh my gosh, are they the one's you've been looking for?" She whispered to me. I nodded to her.

"Yes, they are." "They have my brother Carlisle with them." I smiled in victory this was a piece of cake.

Angela thought a moment "Hey, Bella I don't think you should go in head first like you normally do sometimes."

I frowned at her "Why not?"

Angela shrugged "I just have a bad feeling, promise me?"

I mumble "Fine, I promise I won't do anything stupid."

She smiled brightly at me. "I'll see you after school then right?"

I nodded and the bell rang signaling lunch period was over. I got up with Angela and we walked to the trash can dumping our trays and setting them with the others. Angela gave me a hug and skipped off to class without a second thought. I pulled out my schedule to see what I had next. It was Science with Mr. Widget on the second floor, how fun to sit through another class that I knew the answers too.

I walked into the classroom handing my schedule to Mr. Widget and he signed it. I took it from him shoving it into my back pocket again, the fan was blowing my hair and the boy I remembered from the lunch room went ridged. I gave him a strange look then turned back to Mr. Widget.

"You can have a seat next to Edward, Bella."

I nodded slowly and walked over to where Edward sat and slid into the seat and took at my book. He was leaning as far away from me as possible his hands in fists. I took a breath of air and then froze, his smell was bringing on my blood thirst and I slid my chair a little away from him. I didn't know why his scent was doing this to me.

I made a curtain with my hair to hide my face from him and to block out his scent but it wasn't working very well. I was leaning so far away from him I thought I might fall out of my seat, he wasn't doing any better. We were sort of in luck because it did not look like Mr. Widget nor any of the students were noticing us. I watched the clock intently begging for the class to hurry up and finish. I wasn't even trying to pay attention to the lesson that I already knew. Edward was gripping the table so hard I thought he might break a chunk of the wood off.

Finally the bell rang, Edward was the first to grab his books and leave the room and I stared after him. After a good 10mins I finally got the since to get up and grab my books and leave. I stared at the floor as I headed to the office, if I bumped into someone I might go berserk but I was glad I didn't. When I opened the office door I saw Edward again and the blood lust returned. I had herd part of the conversation between the nice old lady and him. Edward hissed slightly

"Please, anything I need to switch out of science." He was practically begging now.

The nice lady shook her head "I'm sorry Edward I can't do that."

The office door finally shut closed with a bang and both of them looked up at me. I was kind of hurt about what Edward was saying but even I thought it was for the best. He muttered a never mind to the lady and left, it took all my strength not to kill him right then and there.

I handed in my schedule to the nice old lady and bolted out of there as fast as I could and headed to my old truck. I had a lot of work to do when I got home, and I completely forgot about hanging with Angela. I got in the truck starting it up and turning up the heat. I backed out of the parking lot and drove back home.

When I got inside the house I threw my backpack next to the couch and ran upstairs not evening bothering to say hi to Charlie. I closed my bedroom door and pulled the curtains to my window. I hit a few keys on my ancient laptop and the wall opened up next to my bed. I headed through lights turning on as I went the wall closing back up behind me. I came to a hidden medium sized room: with concrete walls and wooden floor boards there was a table made of glass with a black glossy laptop on it that could get me into just about anything in the world. The whole left wall was covered in books as old as time and on the right side were tapes containing important information. On the other side of the room were file cabinets that had files on every mortal you could name, as well as mythical beings. Then to top the room off there was one simple couch and a mirror that I could use to contact my father or other friends I might need information from, then there was where the wall that I had came through that separated again revealing a flat screen, DVD player and VCR. I had everything I could possibly need.

I sat in my comfy chair and turned on the laptop and began my work on the Cullen's. I brought up website after website, and had books and papers all over the room. They covered their tracks well and apparently Angela was right, if I had gone into this head first I would have been in some trouble. I owed her a thank you for looking out for me. I spent the rest of the night in my secret little hideout going back and forth between books, websites, tapes, and files. I had found nothing by morning; neither on the family or why Edwards scent bothered me, and I was furious about it. But not only that Angela was going to be extremely upset with me and thinking I had skipped out on her yesterday. Alls I knew was this was going to be one hell of a school day.

I came out of my secret office yawning loudly and took a nice hot shower; changing into a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and pulling my brown leather boots on. I walked down the stairs Charlie had already gone to work, but I herd a knock at the door and ran to get it with my bowl of cereal in hand, spoon in my mouth. When I opened the door Angela stood before me with that "What the fuck" look on her face. Then I remembered the other day and how I had said I'd meet her after school and smiled sheepishly.

"Bella I can't believe you ditched me!" She whined at me.

"I didn't ditch you, something came up." I closed the door behind her while talking with my mouth full of cereal.

"Oh, really what could be more important then me?" She said in a teasing tone.

I couldn't help but smile at her and we sat down at the table. I told her about the scent issue I was having with Edward and she had a hard look on her face; in deep thought. We were silent for a long period of time before she finally broke it.

"I wish I had the answer to that one, but you might have to talk to Sesshomaru-sama about that one." Her tone was dead serious leaving little room for argument about it.

"No, I'll try and handle it on my own first." I crossed my arms childishly.

"Bella, that's dangerous!" She protested.

"Relax Ang; if it gets to unbearable then I'll go to daddy." I look at her.

"Fine, have it your way." She muttered at me.

I grin in victory and as I grabbed my school bag, we ran out to my truck and slid inside. I started telling her how I hadn't found anything on the Cullen's yet and she drummed her fingers on the dash board as I drove.

"What if I took pictures of them during school, then we could scan them on the computer and see what comes up that way." She said.

"You know that might actually work Ang." I smiled.

Angela grinned and I smiled turning up the radio, and tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. Angela watched me from the corner of her eye her grin stretching out wider as I started to sing.

_I run from hate _

_I run from prejudice _

_I run from pessimists _

_But I run too late_

My voice was soft, sweet, and angelic Angela couldn't help but to giggle softly and she sang the next few bars.

_I run my life _

_Or is it running me _

_I Run from my past_

_I run too fast _

_Or too slow it seems _

_When lies become the truth _

_That's when I run to you _

I took the keys out of the ignition and Angela pouted at me, but it only made me laugh. I slid my feet onto the black pavement of the schools parking lot. Angela got out on the passenger side and we slammed the truck doors shut; heading to the school building.

"So, I should be able to get all their pictures by lunch time." Angela said to me.

"Alright, I'm counting on you Ang." I smiled at her.

We went our separate ways I headed to Math and sat down in the seat next to Jasper; pulling out my Math book. Today Jasper wasn't staring at me, but I still wanted to ask what the hell was up with yesterday. Jasper opened his book to the chapter the teacher was giving a lecture on. **(A/N if you guys have a name for him/her teacher feel free to give it to me because I'm nameless)** I listened to the lecture and if Jasper glanced at me or was watching me I didn't notice him; being too zoned out.

When the bell rang this time I was the first one out of the room; tucking my books up under my arm and weaving through the crowd. Maybe I was getting to anxious about if Angela would be able to get the photos without them noticing. _No, no I can't think like that; Angela can and will do this. She's good at this kind of thing, just have some faith Bella._ I scolded myself.

I walked through the halls; heading to English with Mrs. Ellen. I walked into the classroom; Rosalie didn't even look my way. I sat down opening my book and grabbing a note book, coping down what was on the board. Around the middle of glass is when I felt her glare on my back again. Mrs. Ellen came into the room pulling out her lesson plan and got started on the lecture. While she was teaching us the lecture, I was again zoned out staring at the clock willing the bell to ring so I could head to lunch.

Finally the bell rang; I grabbed my books and bolted to my locker as fast as my legs would carry me. I opened the locker and shoved my books inside of it; slamming it shut I fast walked to the lunch room. I grabbed a coke can and searched the room, when I found Angela I walked over to her and sat next to her today.

"So did you get them Ang?" I asked anxious.

"Well, I have Jasper, Alice, and Emmett." She said.

"What about Rosalie and Edward?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Well I should be able to get Rosalie in my next class, however Edward will be another matter entirely." She knitted her eyebrows together.

"How come you can't?" I tilted my head.

"Well, I don't have any classes with him, so it's a little harder but don't worry I'll get it." She reassured me.

I nodded and down my coke in four gulps, while Angela ate her salad; showing me the pictures she'd gotten so far. They were actually pretty good. We got up and she dumped her tray; I tossed my can into the trash like it was a basketball to the hoop. Angela laughed as I smiled. She hugged me tight giving me a reassuring smile and ran to class. I huffed knowing that science was next and I'd have to deal with Edward.

I took a couple breath exorcises before I went into the classroom; like I knew Edward was sitting at our desk watching out the window. I slid into the seat next to him and opening my note book to doodle. He was still sitting as far as the table would allow and I didn't blame him being the scent thing was affecting me again.

"My names Edward Cullen, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time." Edward said in a deep velvet voice.

I turned toward him slowly; closing my note book in the process. I was surprised he was talking to me at all. I expected it to just be another quiet uncomfortable day, but he was making an effort so I guess I should too.

"My names Bella Swan it's nice to meet you Edward." I said cautiously.

We didn't shake hands or touch like normal people would do, because I didn't think either of us wanted to take the risk. We kept up the conversation or really he kept up the conversation.

"So do you like it here?" He asked placing his chin in the palm of his hand.

"It's alright here, you?" I played with the hem of my sleeve.

"Yes, Forks is a very nice quiet place." He said.

I nodded and looked up to pay attention to Mr. Widget whom had walked into the room a little late today. We were doing a lab with onion root today; which I knew I'd get through in a breeze but I wasn't going to show off. As Mr. Widget gave us the slides he told us to get to work immediately and there would be no using the text book.

As I had thought Edward and I went through the lab pretty quickly; Mr. Widget was quite impressed with us. We still had half of the class to go through and right now Edward and I were sitting in a very uncomfortable silence. I didn't know if I should break it or if he should so I just stared at the clock and doodled some. Then I decided to break the silence between us; tired with the awkward air.

"So, how long have you lived here?" I asked not looking at him.

"I've been here for quite sometime actually." He said watching me.

"Oh, that's interesting." I thought about this for a moment.

If I was right and Carlisle was still my old big brother that I knew, he'd choose a place that was away from the other houses. Also being that no one had never been to the Cullen's house before it was pretty obvious I was on the right track. I'd start with the forest, which would be the first place he'd probably go.

The bell rang and I gathered my books; saying good-bye to Edward and heading to my locker. I got my backpack out and threw my books inside with my note books, but I looked up seeing Angela take a picture of Edward. He didn't look to happy about it and glared at her, but she only smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Edward, It's for the year book." She told him.

Edward mumbled and walked in the other direction. When she was sure he was out of sight and slid up next to me with a grin.

"I told you I'd get it didn't I?" She giggles at me.

"Yes, yes you did but who knew you would do that kind of thing." I mumble.

"Hey, it worked I'm not complaining and neither should you." She said.

I smiled and we headed to my truck, Angela slipped into the passenger seat and I got in the drivers seat starting it up. I watched across the parking lot where the Cullen's were, I thought I saw Alice glance at me but it must have been my imagination. I pulled out of the schools parking lot and drove through the slick roads to my house. Angela was humming all the way there and fettling with her camera.

I pulled up into the drive way and we both got out at the same time and we slammed the doors shut at the same time. You'd think we actually rehearsed this, but Angela and I were always like this. Mom used to tease us and say we were some long lost twins or something, because Angela and I had been close since our dipper years. Always knowing when one of us was upset, troubled, or even sometimes each others thoughts. There wasn't a person in the world I'd choose over Angela. She was my best friend – almost practically sister – to me.

I said a quick hey to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek before heading upstairs with Angela, whom yelled over her shoulder that she was staying the night. Charlie gave an alright and sat down on the couch turning on the T.V. I led Angela to my secret office and she plopped into my comfy chair, getting out the stuff to develop the film. She didn't like to use digital cameras; she said it made it feel like something was missing from the picture. I never put a comment on it because I wasn't a camera expert.

While Angela worked on the photos I decided it was time to go find my brothers new house he was living in. I crawled out my window making sure no one was around and jumped down landing on the balls of my feet. I jogged to where the forest started near my house and once I was covered by the trees, I used my little fluffy cloud to fly me there and let me tell you it is so much more fun then running.

After an hour or so of searching I found the house, which I might add was a very pretty house. Carlisle always had a thing for houses like these, with the big glass window and fancy furniture. I used to tease him about how he should just live in a dungeon and sleep in a coffin. I frowned now missing those times, how we'd laugh and play all day long and even have the guts to aggravate Daddy some times.

I sighed now depressed but then quickly got over it; I had to deal with the task at hand before I could go mop and cry. I floated up to the huge glass window peering through it to see them standing in the living room. I had made sure to mask my scent and did a little charm spell to cloak me, in case they felt some need to look out the window. I thought I saw Alice glance my way again but I shook my head because she still had her back to me. I was just being paranoid.

I herd Carlisle say they were going hunting and grinned; knowing this was going to be a rare chance that might not come again. When they left I slipped into the house quietly. I was being cautious, because even though they were gone you never knew what or who else could be here. I searched around the house which looked like a pretty normal human house.

I found Carlisle's office and looked through his draws and files. He'd become a doctor, and somehow that made me proud that he was perusing a dream of his. It made me smile with great happiness. I really didn't find much else in the house except for an ass load of caps that were in one huge frame on the wall. I had the urge to go look at the grand piano but I stopped myself.

I slipped out of the house, just happy about the fact I had got to see a glimpse of my big brother. I flew through the forest on my cloud humming all the way to the edge. I made my little fluffy cloud disappear and walked to the house to see what Angela had got on the Cullen's while I was out. I headed upstairs to my room and to my secret little office.

"Angela, what did you get on them?" I asked coming up behind her.

"Well, I've found quite a few interesting things about them, and not only that I think I may have a little something on the scent problem as well." She mumbles.

"Great, let me see what you have." I pulled up a metal chair and sat down next to her looking at what she had. My expression went from calm to between horror, surprise, and sadness. I really needed to talk to my Daddy now.

* * *

**Sesshomaru-Reveiw Shadow really appreciates them. **


	9. Edwards Pov

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 9! :D This is in Edwards POV and yes I know its short and I'm sorry for that. The reason I didn't have it up yesterday is because my editor was taking so long thought I don't blame her. She has so many reports to do poor poor Silver-chan. Well I hope you guys like this I promise I'll make 10 a little longer :) Edward disclaimer now!**

**Edward-ShadowReaper1998 does not own Twilight or Inuyasha or any of the characters (thank god she doesn't) **

**Me-That's right and the song Alice sings is Stuck like glue by sugar land. **

**Bella-Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Edwards Pov**

I threw on a grey V-neck and a pair of jeans, after taking a shower. I had dark circles under my eyes. I knew I'd have to go hunting soon. Maybe putting it off for so long was a bad idea. Sighing to myself, I headed downstairs to leave for school.

"Edward, can I ride with you?" asked a familiar sing song voice.

"Don't you have your own car, Alice?" I asked while turning to look at her.

"Please, bubby?" She whined at me.

"Fine, you can ride with me." I said getting into the drivers seat of my Volvo.

Alice squealed and got into the passenger seat; next to me. I started the car up and pulled out of the garage driving down the road. Alice reached turning on the radio in the Volvo. She clapped her hands grinning as a song came on. I raised an elegant eyebrow at her.

"What, I love this song." She shrugged at me; singing to herself.

_Mmmm Better_

_Mmmm Better_

_Absolutely no one knows me better_

_No one can make me feel so good _

_How did we stay so long together?_

"You do know that the songs video is her stalking a boy?" I said cutting off her singing. **(A/N Yes, I do mean that too.) **

"Yes, it's funny." She grinned at me

"Lord help me." I mumbled.

Alice laughed as I pulled into the parking lot. She jumped out and went to Jasper. Rosalie was leaning on Emmett who was leaning on his jeep. I slammed my car door shut, my hands shoved into my pockets. I listened to peoples thoughts out of curiosity and boredom.

I looked around the parking lot and noticed a girl watching a bunch of kids around a black van. She had a look of disgust, probably because they were laughing at a dorky girl with glasses. I tried to read why she had the look of disgust to see if I was right or not. But I couldn't read her mind and the harder I tried; it just gave me a large head ach the kind that makes you want to drop and die because it's so bad. This struck me as very odd.

The bell rang and Emmett yelling my name grabbed my attention back to reality. I pushed off the Volvo and followed my family. I shoved my hands in my pockets again; following Alice to class. She was skipping a head of me.

"Come on slow poke!" She put her hands on her hips; looking at me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I walked as slow as possible to tease and aggravate her.

"Edward, come on!" She whined at me; stomping her feet.

I smirked following her into the classroom. Like always it was full of students. Alice and I sat in the back of the room. We never really paid attention, because we've been over it so many times. Mrs. Ellen cracked open her book and started the lecture.

Alice decided she wanted to pass notes today. She tore a piece of paper from her note book neatly. She wrote something on it and passed it to me; after folding it. I opened the piece of paper and read what it said inside.

"You haven't gone hunting have you?" It read.

I wrote back saying no and slid it to Alice. She gave me a look and wrote back; sliding it to me. I read what was inside again.

"You need to go hunting, Edward." It read.

I rolled my eyes and wrote back.

"Yes, mommy whatever you say." 

Alice hit me for that, making me chuckle softly. We played footie the rest of the class. Weird I know, but fun. The bell rang and we walked out of the classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch bubby!" Alice giggled at me.

I rolled my eyes watching her run to meet Jasper. I walked down the hall to Math, my books tucked under my arm.

Emmett came up behind me and swung his arm around my shoulder. I raised an eye brow at him. But he only grinned at me, and I knew I'd have something coming in class.

I sat in the back of the classroom. I saw Emmett a few desks across the room. I opened my book wondering what he was up too. I wad of paper hit my forehead and I narrowed my eyes. _He did not just do that! _I thought to myself.

I picked up the paper ball and when the teacher turned, I threw it at him. It hit Emmett in the eye and I chuckled. He gave me a look that meant war. We threw erasers, pencils, and even some tape balls at each other. When the bell rang; Emmett had a tape ball on the back of his head. I laughed even though I had a pencil sticking out of my hair. I got up grabbing my books while Emmett was glaring at me.

"You're so mean!" He whined at me.

"You started it, how am I mean?" I mumble.

"I don't know you just are." Emmett crossed his arms.

I shrugged and took the pencil out of my hair; throwing it in the trash. Emmett ripped the tape ball out giving me a look.

"I better not have a bold spot Edward." He muttered darkly.

"I don't know you just might Emmett." I laugh.

"I'm going to get you later!" He yelled.

"That's if you can catch me!" I yelled back from walking into the lunch room.

We always sat away from everyone else. I knew Rosalie was waiting impatiently for Emmett. I sat across from Alice. Emmett plopped down next to Rosalie. I picked at my beagle listening to the conversations.

I found the girl from this morning while I was looking out at everyone. She was sitting across from the girl with glasses. I tried again to read her mind, but alls I got was a head ach. I growled and Alice poked me with a questioning look. I just shook my head and watched the girl. After reading a few more minds I figured out her name was Isabella Swan. Charlie's daughter if I remembered right.

Right when the clock hit the end of lunch, I was gone. I sat up front in the science classroom, seeing there was no one to fool with. But then God decided to be cruel to me. Bella walked in and I went ridged. Her scent drove my blood lust way above the average meter.

I wanted to slam my head against the desk when Mr. Widget told her to sit next to me. Bella came over looking like she was holding her breath. I scooted and leaned as far away as the table would allow. She seemed to be doing the same thing.

It was taking everything for me not to kill her and everyone else. Bella and I watched the clock; willing the bell to hurry up and ring. To both our lucks, it did. I got up instantly walking out before anyone could stand.

I headed to the office; my last hope. I walked in dropping the piece of wood I'd broken off the desk. The old lady behind the counter looked at me.

"I need to switch out of science please." I said desperately.

"I'm sorry Edward you can't." She gave me a sad smile.

I argued with her until Bella walked into the room. She had over herd us. She looked kind of hurt. I muttered a never mind and left.

I went to my Volvo, Alice giving me a questioning look. I ignored her and drove. When I got home, I locked myself in my room. I sat on my couch thinking to myself. _This shouldn't happen; no other person has affected me that much before _I thought.

I paced in my room for a while until I decided that wasn't going to help anything. I turned some soothing music on. After sitting down and relaxing for a few minutes; I got up. I slid the glass doors open to my room, and jumped out. This time I'd go hunting before going back to her.

Coming back around 7:50; I took a shower. My eyes no longer had dark circles under them. They were a golden color now. I was perfectly calm and ready for the day. I walked downstairs in a button up shirt and jeans. Alice smiled at me.

"Are you in a better mood today bubby?" She asked.

"Yes, Actually I am thank you." I smiled at her.

We got into my Volvo and I headed to school. She turned on the radio and we sang. I pulled into the school parking lot with Alice giggling next to me. We got out and she kissed Jasper on the cheek before heading to class with me. We took our seats in the back. Today we decided to play tic tac toe. Why you ask we play these silly games? Well, because sitting through these classes your whole life sucks and you get bored trust me.

When the bell rang I left Alice; heading to math with Emmett. We didn't do much today. Emmett and I both paid attention. After class was over I was tempted to ask why he was so quiet. But before I could, I got my answer. Emmett took a snow ball and smashed it on my head. My eye twitched and I gave him a look. Emmett grinned and ran from me.

"The big bad Edwards going to eat me!" He yelled across the parking lot.

"I'm going to huff and I'm going to puff and blow you down damn it!" I yelled at him and threw a snow ball that hit him in the back of the head.

While we were having a snow ball war, we didn't see Rosalie come out. Just as I let go of my last snow ball; Emmett ducked. You can only guess what happened. It hit Rosalie. After a long scolding from my sister we ate lunch. I saw Bella again and even though I knew I couldn't; I tried to read her mind. All's I got in return was a horrible head ach.

I left lunch early; frustrated. I sat down in science and watched out the window. After a couple of minutes the classroom started filling up. I was leaning as far away as the desk allowed. Bella sat next to me scooting over a little. This struck me as odd. I watched her doodle in her note book.

"My names Edward Cullen, I didn't get to introduce myself before." I said.

I didn't know why I was talking, but it seemed polite. She told me her name in return. Bella and I actually had a nice conversation and class this time around. As I was leaving the classroom after Bella, the girl with the glasses snapped a fast photo. I glared down at her wanting to grab the camera and break it.

She told me it was for the year book; I just mumbled and walked away. Heading to the parking lot and getting into my Volvo. Alice giggles and hums acapella. She was really good at that. I thought about bringing up the scent thing but left it alone. When we got home; Carlisle said we were going hunting. I figured if I was going to talk to someone about this; it was him.

**Alice's POV**

I glanced over at the window some but my attention was called back when Jasper whispered what was wrong. I just shook my head.

"It's noting Jazz." I smile at him.

He nodded slowly and held me close.

* * *

**Well how was it Any good? Reveiw! **

**Emmett-Or I shall hit you with a snow ball ;)**

**Me-hush teddy bear!**

**Emmet-fineeee**


	10. Mysteries

**I know it has been sooo long since I have updated this a year I do believe and I. am. so. very. sorry! I deserve to be yelled at :( No I didn't forget about Demon Night I got really frustrated because I wrote this dang chapter more than twice but I kept losing it and than the final hand written copy was done. was perfect. and my father lost it because he took my notebook than I kind of lost motivation. But I'm back again and determined to finish! I even revised every singel chapter before this one and tried to catch most of my mistakes in spelling and grammer. If I missed anything let me know and I'll try to fix it. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry but hey at least the story is finally updated and things are moving a little bit :) Alas I dont have an editor anymore because Silvers busy with Senior year, work, boyfriend and yea etc so I'm on the hunt for a new one...any takers? I've got a Naruto story up and theres gonna be another Naruto one but I'm determined to finish Demon Night first than plan out my sequal to it of course. But enough about that moving on. Alice the disclaimer! **

**Alice: ShadowReaper1998 does not own anything! But she does own the plot :) Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Alice's Pov**_

My family and I leaped over the stream in the forest nearest to our home. It was fun going hunting with everyone around. It could get lonely when it was just one of us. The atmosphere coming from Edward didn't please me to much. He must have had a lot on his mind though I could honestly guess what that was. I dropped from a tree branch I had been looking for game on. I found an elk that wasn't to far off and began to stalk my prey.

When the perfect time came I leaped gracefully and took down my prey in mere seconds. The blood was warm and cleansed the burning in my throat. In the middle of feeding images began to run through my head. This caused me to sit back and rub my temples as I concentrated some and a small smile graced my thin lips. I was vaguely aware of Jaspers presence near me. He softly touched my shoulder in a gesture of worry and I opened my now honey dew eyes blinking a couple times.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper whispered.

"It was nothing really." I gave him a small reassuring smile.

Jasper didn't look too convinced but I was glad he didn't push me about the subject. One of the many reasons I loved him so much. He knew when to give space. I brushed the leaves from my dark blue dress and made sure I got nothing on my brown heels. He gave a small chuckle watching me do so and I gave him a smile in return feeling quite happy. I walked with a slight hop in my step back to the rest of our family who had the same honey dew eyes as Jasper and I.

**Edward's Pov**

Seeing that we all had finished feeding we decided to head back to the house. My thoughts wondered to Bella. What she might be up too and why I felt the way I did towards her. Even when better fed it seemed the call for her blood was still there and almost as strong. I came to a stop in front of the house like always beating everyone else here, being the fastest in my family. Though I was kind of glad it gave me time to collect my thoughts before I talked to Carlisle.

I wondered if Carlisle would really be able to help me in this matter, if I would get the right answers. To be frankly honest I was scared that I'd blow my families cover if this went on for to long. I cracked open my eyes while sitting on the porch steps seeing the rest of my family show up. Carlisle was right after me and everyone else not to far behind him. Carlisle walked past me; touching my shoulder meaning for me to follow him and getting up I did so. We made our way to his office and he sat calmly down in his desk chair while I sat on the other side of his desk right across from him.

"You wanted to talk with me Edward?" Carlisle looked up at me.

"Yes, it's rather important" I murmur.

"Well go a head I'm all ears." He gave a reassuring smile to me.

"At school lately I've been having this issue with a girl. No, it's not anything along the lines of Emmett and his perverted ways but it could blow our cover."

"So you mean to say this girl in your class has attracted your hunger?"

"Yes and I'm not entirely sure why, it's like it calls to me, her blood I mean."

_**Carlisle's Pov**_

I had a thoughtful expression watching Edwards's facial features change from calm to one of frustration again. I had noticed this through out the time they were hunting, but I hadn't really thought that the problem could be something like this.

"I have at least come to the conclusion she isn't human." Edward mumbled slouching down in his chair.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the way she moves and acts…I not like a mortal"

"I see, than it's possible you could be right on the money" I watched out the window wondering what the best course of action would be.

_**Jasper's Pov**_

After watching Carlisle and Edward disappear upstairs I sat down on the black leather couch in the den. Alice seemed to be in thought most likely about what she had seen earlier today. I didn't want to press the subject it wasn't in my nature to make her say something unless it was necessary. She made her way to me and sat down in my lap curling up into a ball a small sigh escaping her lips. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on top of her head. Alice seemed grateful for the gesture of affection.

"What's on your mind?" I asked

"Well, have you noticed how weird Edwards been acting?"

"Yes, I have is it concerning you?"

"Yes and no I kind of wanted to ask you a favor."

"Alright, go a head."

"Well, I need you to go and talk to them about what you told me you felt at the lunch table that day."

I nodded and she moved from my lap so I could get up and Alice kissed my cheek before I too disappeared upstairs to talk with my brother and Carlisle. After knocking softly on the white door I heard a come in and upon opening it I found Edward seated in a chair staring into space and Carlisle deep in thought. I closed the door and took a seat next to Edward and Carlisle ventured his way back to his desk chair and looked at me with a skeptical expression. Edward had seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts and had his attention on me.

I thought about the ways to word this and made myself comfortable; folding my hands in front of my face my elbows on my knees. After making sure I had both of their full attention I began to explain.

"During school while in the lunch room I had noticed something quite odd." I mumbled

"What was it?" Edward and Carlisle both asked at the same time.

"Well as you all know I'm good with emotions and telling how people feel and sort of getting a feel for the bond of others. While you were watching Bella that day and the couple other times we are in class together there are some emotions I can't quite understand." I leaned back watching their expressions.

"Emotions like what?" Edward leaned forward.

"There are many almost like a list full, for example there's confusion and frustration coming off the both of you but than there is like a hunger or possibly more of a call to her. That is the one that confuses me the most. The others are just kind of your basic mix." I looked at Carlisle who rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I'll have to look into this but in truth I'm not sure what I'll find. I may have some people I can call for extra help. Surely they'll know something." Carlisle got up.

"Who are they?" Edward asked

Carlisle only shook his head at him and I got slightly suspicious but let it go. Edwards' shoulders slumped in defeat after trying to coax it out of him for a couple of minutes and pretty soon Carlisle had shooed us out of his office to look into the matter at hand. I made my way to Alice and sat down next to her on the couch and she laid her head comfortably in my lap deciding to play chess with Edward. I always thought this game amusing between the two being Alice saw the move he was going to make and Edward read the move she would make.

_**Emmett's Pov**_

I walked upstairs to mine and Rosalie's room; she'd been up there all day a side from hunting earlier and it was kind of bothering me. I'd noticed she'd been glaring at the new girl as of late in school but I hadn't really said anything. Upon opening up the door I found her laying on the king sized bed we had. We didn't sleep but it was a nice use of a decoration or something to relax on or other things. I crawled on the bed lying next to her and took off my baseball cap. Rose barely even glanced up at me.

"So do you want to talk about what has been going on with you?" I mumbled resting my head on one of the fluffy pillows.

She didn't say anything at first but I assumed she decided on talking about it not that she had any choice because I'd bug her if she didn't. I hated it when she was all stressed and mad.

"It's just her…I don't like her." Rose growled

"Don't like who, the new girl at school?" I asked

"Yes her, she just brothers me."

"Rose this doesn't have to do with the fact she's caught Edward's attention right?" Jealousy was clear in my voice and I wasn't one to get jealous but she was my angel not anyone else's. When I saw her biting her lip I sighed knowing that it was what was wrong with her and I rolled over.

"Emmett it's not just that it's that fact that she gets everyone attention. It's unfair." She whined softly.

I only gave her a grunt in return putting the pillow on top of my head but I was still listening even if was upset with her. I heard Rose sigh softly and hugged herself to my back tightly and whisper a simple I love you. I smiled and rubbed her hand with my thumb and rolled back over pulling her into my chest to listen with my full attention again.

"I mean she's not all that pretty right? She could be snooty and a brat…"

"Rosalie stop worrying over silly things like that. You're beautiful the most beautiful girl in the world." I kissed her nose.

Rose gave a soft satisfied smile but I knew this wasn't over my mate was very vain and got jealous easily but to say the least I still loved her more than anything. But I was worried about that new girl she was suspicious and most defiantly not human. I'd over heard Carlisle's bit of the conversation upstairs so I began to wonder while Rose and I lay on the bed.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I'm open to some ideas I know I'm a bit rusty on this but i'm going to get back into the grove of it all. I added Emmett's pov in the end with rose just for some fun and to make the chapter a bit longer mostly cause I love to play around with Emmett. But yeah soooo leave a reveiw tell me what you thought. What you think might be going on and some ideas :) I'm replacing the chapters with the better edited versions exspecially the first couple when I had no editor and I was like 8 xP my spelling sucked. Well I'll see all you lovely veiwers next chapter :) **

**Kagome-Bye bye!**


End file.
